The Unexpected
by Wanter-of-Self
Summary: What unexpected turn of events will transpire when Severus Snape meets Lily Evans in the Potions classroom to experiment with their favorite subject? Oneshot, Snily, R&R!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the order of the words below

* * *

Someone cleared their throat behind Lily Evans, startling her momentarily. She turned to find her best friend standing there with a confident smile on his face. Unusual, but it suited him better than the scowl that more often than not found its way onto his angular face.

"Why hello there Sev," she said, smiling back at him, leaning against the counter while placing her hands behind her to cushion her back end.

"Hello to you too, Lily," he said, pulling his hands to the front with a flourish, conjuring her a bouquet of flowers while doing so. "Thought you might like these," he said with a shrug while handing over the flowers.

Something was definitely off with him, Lily decided as she took the flowers from him and smelled them, looking up at him with her nose buried in the lilacs and white tulips. She couldn't be certain, but it seemed like her best friend, Severus Snape was flirting with her! Lily smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thanks Sev, that was thoughtful of you."

"I am a thinker," he answered dryly while moving over to lean against the counter with her; he crossed his arms over his chest.

She giggled, and smiled up at him, feeling a little flirty herself at the moment, "That you are, but you're my thinker and my thinker alone."

He looked over at her and asked with an arched eyebrow, "Is that so? I was unaware that I was personal property of a Gryffindor."

"Well I guess my secretary forgot to owl you the memo," She answered, setting her conjured bouquet of flowers aside and turned around to face the obsidian countertop that had a small cauldron and an array of jars with floating objects on it.

He followed suit and with just one sweeping glance at the ingredients laid before them he concluded, "We're making Veritaserum?"

"Grand deduction, my faithful Slytherin thinker," Lily answered with a smile as she opened her book searching for the correct page, until his hand stilled hers.

"My book's better," he said, letting his hand linger a second longer than necessary before he snatched it away to get his. His potions book was much more worn and his spidery scrawl that barely passed as handwriting was in every free space on every page, listing ideas and improvements to the potions or suggestions to help making the potion easier.

"Goodness me, Sev, did you try to re-write the entire book?" She asked, reading a few of his comments squeezed in the side margins when he stopped flipping through.

"I wanted to, but I figured that they would be testing on what the book says, not on what I say on our finals," Severus answered while reading the first line in the book, tracing under it with one long finger, then tapping it and turned back to the cauldron and started following the instructions. "Even if I firmly believe that my way is much better than what Libatius Borage wrote in here."

"Good ol' Libatius Borage," Lily said, watching him while propping her head up with a bent arm on the obsidian counter. "Isn't he the author of that book?"

"You mean the author of the frame work for our books?" Severus corrected, looking up at her from under his brow. At her confused expression, he smirked and elaborated, "You are looking at the one person thoughtful enough fill in the blanks that Borage left."

"Ah," Lily said, smiling at him knowingly. "How come we all don't have your chicken-scratch handwriting everywhere in our books?"

He gave her a look and said, "Do you honestly think I would want to give away my secrets? Tut, tut, tut, I thought you were smarter than that, lovely Lily!"

She laughed, and knew for certain now, "Are you flirting with me, Severus Snape?"

He smirked – not at all the reaction she was expecting – and placed his stirring spoon aside and turned towards her and asked, "And what if I am, Lily Evans?"

She improvised, "Um – I dunno…" Lily pursed her lips and said, "Hang on a sec, I've gotta come up with something witty."

He chuckled and turned back to their potion, only to have her place a hand on his arm and turn him back around. Severus looked at her curiously, and that look intensified when she placed a hand at the base of his neck and pulled him down her so she could place a kiss on his lips. After a few seconds of no reaction on his part, except shock, Lily dropped back down and removed her hand, her face flushing while she cursed her Gryffindor bravery.

She was about to apologise when one of his fingers tilted her face upwards and he placed his lips down on hers gently at first but it turned much more passionate when she responded. One of his hands became tangled in her soft red hair and the other dropped to her back and was pulling her closer. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was fully enjoying herself, and she would have continued to do so if it weren't for their Potions Professor interrupting them, "Miss Evans, Mr. Snape! This looks nothing like a potions experiment!"

They separated faster than the golden snitch could fly, standing a good metre from each other. Severus spoke first, "My apologies, professor."

"I'm sorry too, Professor Slughorn," Lily said sheepishly, looking down at her feet with her cheeks burning.

"What, no explanation? No excuses? No story made up in three seconds flat about the fumes of the potion making me see something that wasn't really happening?" Slughorn asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Severus shook his head and said, "Never lie to a Slytherin, professor, it's a sure way to be found out. Besides why would I want to try and dupe you, sir?"

Lily hid a grin, Severus _was _duping the professor. There was a hearty laugh, and the jolly Potions Master said, "Well said, Severus m'boy, well said."

"Thank you, sir," Severus answered.

Lily looked up and saw her favourite professor beaming at them, "I want you both to know that if you were any other students, I wouldn't let you get away with that… but as you two are my star pupils, I'm just going to let you off with a warning!"

"Thank you, Professor Slughorn," Lily answered earnestly, beaming at him while rocking on the balls of her feet.

He beamed back at them and said, "Carry on." He then left the classroom and went on his merry way.

"Did he just…" Lily questioned, trailing off.

"I think he did," Severus answered with a slight smile on his face. He turned towards her and said, "You know, that was quite the witty comeback you came up with back then…"

She shrugged and said, "You weren't expecting it, were you?"

He chuckled and said, "No, no I was not." Severus closed the gap between then and asked in a purr like voice, "Do you mind, Miss Evans?"

She giggled and said, attempting to match his voice, "Not at all, Mr. Snape."

And he kissed her.

* * *

Yay! Lovely little oneshot there! And this is just that, a oneshot and it is in no way tied into anything I have written thus far... i think...  
I'm too tired for this stuff.

Yep, you guessed it, I'm avoiding the 25th chapter for IGWSF. BUT! I'm just about done with it now...

Please review!


End file.
